


Parent Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, But moved to Illinois, Cas and Jimmy are twins, Cas falls in love with Dean, Cas is Annie, Cas is not British, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel is Sixteen Years Old, Castiel tells Dean, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Dean's originally from Kansas, Except small breaks, F/F, F/M, Gen, He's from Boston, Jimmy and Dean are Best Friends, Jimmy is Hallie, Jimmy is Sixteen Year Old, Jimmy's from Illinois, M/M, Multi, Not really any Jimmy, Pontiac, That's how Jimmy heard about the camp, Twin!Cas, Twins, While pretending to be Jimmy, Work In Progress, twin!Jimmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Novak is from Pontiac, Illinois. Castiel Milton is from Boston, Massachusetts. </p><p>But not really. </p><p>After meeting at a summer camp, the two discover that they're long-lost twins, raised by one of their parents. The two decide to switch lives, in order to meet their other parent. </p><p>The problem? </p><p>Castiel kind of, maybe, accidentally fell in love with Jimmy's best friend.</p><p> </p><p>*updates every week*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a preview of the work. If you like it, please say so. The next chapters will be longer.

It’s there. It’s right there, in front of him. But it’s stuck, buried beneath dozens of others.

James sighs, tugging again for his orange-and-blue duffel bag. “I can do this.”

It doesn’t move. At all. “Okay, no I can’t.”

“You must be new.”

The sixteen year old practically jumps, turning around to be greeted, face-to-face, to a complete stranger. He has a warming, yet somewhat intimidating face, surrounded by shaggy black hair. The alarming part, though, is the fact that the stranger is not even looking at him, but simply texting.

“How can you tell?” the stranger looks up from his phone.

“You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap.  I would say you need some serious help.”

James just stares at the kid-- who, by the way, he doesn’t even know. Is this what Kansas is like? _Do people just go around insulting each other?_

But, just as he was about to reply, the stranger starts tugging on his bag’s strap. “It’s this one right?”

“Uh… yeah, thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Kevin, by the way.”

“I’m Jimmy.”

* * *

“Well, here we are: Nedlaw’s Camp for Boys.” Gabe looks around the camp with disdain, before looking over his shoulder, “You _sure_ we’re in the right place, kid?”

“Yes, I am quite sure, Gabriel.”

“I mean, with your mom?  I’d have expected she was sending you to a mansion, not this ol’ dump.”

“Well, unless you were not following the directions you were given, we are in the correct place.”

“Okay,” Gabe chuckles, ”Whatever you say, Queen Elizabeth.”

“Let’s go over your mom’s list, shall we?”

“Gabriel, must I tell you again that I am _sixteen?_ I’m practically an _adult_.”

“Vitamins?”

There’s a small sigh before a reluctant, “Check.”

“Minerals?”

“Check.”

“Uh… list of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?”

“Check and check.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “ _Huh?_ ”

“Check for fruit, check for vegetables. What else?”

“Er-- herbal teas and sugarless candy.”

“Check.”

“Sun block, bug spray, an umbrella… paper, stamps, pens, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather and of course...“ Gabriel flips the page, smirking, “Yours truly! But, _God,_ is your mom trying to _kill you_?”

“I sure hope not.”

“Wait, Cassie, before you go--” Gabriel takes a pack of cards out of his pocket. “Here. Maybe you can find someone who’s better that you at poker.”

“ _That’s_ likely.”

“Whatever. See you in eight weeks, Turd Face.”

“See you in eight weeks.”

…

“Milton? Castiel?”

“Yes. Here, I mean-- hello. Sorry if I’m late,” Castiel clears his throat, “I mean, it’s a long drive from Boston to Kansas-- that’s about 1,500 miles, and we left late-- and the car broke down, and I told Gabriel to just rent one, but he insisted on using the one he bought for 600 dollars, and I’m surprised we made it that far with it because---”

“Castiel?” the counselor shook his head.

“Yes?” Castiel frowned.

“Stop talking.”

“Yessir.”

“Come with me, I’ll show you to your cabin.”

…

“Okay. Showers are to your right.  Rec room's to your left.  Mess hall's straight ahead.  Chow's at seven, twelve-fifteen, and six-thirty.  Raphael gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be.”

The counselor’s name is Chuck-- Castiel learned it on the way to the cabin. He has a scruffy beard, and stutters when he talks, sometimes, sort of like Castiel. His hair is just a bunch of dark curls, and his uniform is too big for him.

“Got it.” Castiel nods, opening the door.

Chuck sets his suitcases down, inside, on an empty cot. “New arrival, boys. Name’s Milton.”

A blonde boy rolls his eyes at Castiel, “Your name’s _Milton?_ ”

“Castiel, actually.”

“Oh. That’s much better.”

Chuck nods his head, awkwardly. “I’ll leave you boys to socialize.”

“Why are you wearing a suit?” Another boy, wearing a baseball cap, asks after he leaves.

 


End file.
